Behind the Bathroom Door
by ZooperDooper
Summary: Sakura Haruno's life is spiraling downwards. A boyfriend who doesn't love her, family issues and soul crushing insecurities. She finds solace and peace in a little bathroom stall that she has claimed as her own, but very soon that too is invaded by an infuriating boy who turns her world upside down. But why does he refuse to tell her his name? Or show her his face? NaruSaku.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately. If I did though, NaruSaku would definitely be canon by now. Along with SasuHina.**

**Please read and REVIEW! Oh, and also enjoy ;)**

* * *

Sakura Haruno.

Beautiful. Popular. Smart. Happily dating the gorgeous Sasuke Uchiha. Currently crying her eyes out in the school bathrooms.

She would like to say that this wasn't a regular occurrence, that she was having a shit day and just needed a good cry in the old girls bathroom, like any melodramatic girl in a soap opera or movie. But no, lately Sakura's life had been almost unbearable and she needed an escape from reality. Sometimes she would just sit on the toilet lid and draw pictures on the walls, other times she would put earplugs in and loose herself in music. But this particular day she was crying.

Many people thought she had everything already. She was the object of every girls envy; she was equally loved and hated throughout Konoha High. But all her parents cared about was her popularity, that's what she believes anyway, she's never spoken to them properly in years. She didn't think she was beautiful, her hair was bright pink and hurt to look at, her forehead was abnormally big and her skin was too pale, making her look like a vampire. No, she was anything but beautiful.

"Are you okay in there?" Sakura yelped at the sudden voice outside the bathroom stall door. She hastily wiped away the tears on her cheeks and cleared her throat.

"I'm fine." Her voice was croaky and clogged from her crying fest, normally she would be embarrassed but right now she couldn't bring herself to really care. There's no way the person outside knew that it was Miss Popular herself crying like a baby.

"You don't sound fine. Honestly, you sound like you're gargling marbles or something," The boy said with humour in his tone.

"Well not everyone can be pretty criers. Please just…leave me alone." It was silent for a few minutes, making Sakura think he left and she let a small sob slip past her lips. She heard a sigh from the other side and then a thud. The boy had sat down outside the door.

"What are you doing?" She croaked, wishing the boy would just leave her alone.

"I'm sitting down, waiting for you to tell me what's wrong." Sakura blinked and for a moment the tears stopped.

"Just go away. You shouldn't even be in here; these are the girls' bathrooms."

"Correction: These used to be the girls bathrooms, nobody comes in here anymore, except junkies. You're not a junky are you?" He replied cheekily. Sakura scoffed.

"Of course not. Are you a junkie?" She heard him gasp theatrically through the door.

"How could you even think that? I am perfectly clean, thank you very much."

"Then why are you here?" She asked, her voice becoming clearer and clearer as they talked.

"I heard you crying outside, and being the gentleman I am, couldn't ignore a damsel in distress!" He exclaimed. Sakura could see his shadow from under the door moving rapidly, leading her to believe that he was making intense hand gestures.

"I'm no damsel in distress—You can hear me crying from outside!" Sakura suddenly realized and she felt her cheeks flame.

"Well," He said hesitantly, and Sakura just knew he was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh, no," Sakura groaned and buried her head in her hands.

"Don't worry, you have a very cute cry, and no one was around anyway, beside me."

"If you're lying to me, I swear to god I will find you and pummel you into the pavement," She threatened and for good measure, cracked her knuckles. She felt a sense of satisfaction when she heard him gulp. It was silent for a few seconds.

"What's your name?" He asked. Sakura hesitated for a second, should she tell him her name? She was the only Sakura in the school and it wasn't like she was invisible. But she got the nagging feeling that she could trust this boy.

"Sakura," She eventually replied, not bothering to give her last name.

"That's a pretty name."

"Aren't you going to give me yours?"

"Why would I do that, Sakura-chan?" He replied, sounding confused. Sakura sputtered.

"Because it's polite, for one! And did you just call me Sakura-_chan?_"

"You didn't ask for my name, how was I supposed to know? And yes, I did just call you Sakura-chan." He sounded amused, and she knew he was just toying with her. She huffed; this bastard could make her infuriated and laugh at the same time. She stood up from the toilet seat and yanked open the stall door, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Huh?" She murmured when she was greeted with an empty bathroom.

"Where did he go?" Sakura briskly walked out of the bathrooms and looked around the empty corridor. She caught a glimpse of blonde disappear around the corridor but when she ran to catch up he was long gone.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sasuke was staring at her again.

His obsidian orbs following her every movement, like a hawk. When he stared at her, the constant frown disappeared and was replaced with a tender look. It vanished as quickly as it came but Sakura still saw it. She feels the knot in her stomach clench tightly and suddenly she isn't so hungry.

She knows that Sasuke has feelings for Hinata Hyuuga; she's known it since they started dating. You would think she'd be accustomed to it by now, but the pain is still as painful as it was back then, she's just learned to ignore it.

Sakura loves Sasuke, and every day she tries to work up the courage to break up with him, because not only is this relationship unfair to her, it's also unfair to Sasuke because after everything he's been through, he deserves happiness and she knew that he wouldn't find it with her. He just might find it with Hinata.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata broke her out of her thoughts and Sakura turned around to observe the pale eyed girl. Yes, Hinata was the very definition of beautiful, how could Sakura even compare? She tries to muster up her dislike for the girl.

"I couldn't find you yesterday at lunch, I was worried." No, she couldn't dislike Hinata. She was the purest person Sakura had ever met.

"Oh, I was just talking to Asuma-sensei about the project he assigned last week," Sakura lied easily. The pinkette had been in her bathroom stall again, drawing little pictures on the wall. After her little breakdown in the stall last week, she hadn't talked to the bathroom boy at all. She wishes she just knew his name or his face, so she could thank him for cheering her up. But he'd been AWOL.

"Ah, crap!" Ino suddenly exclaimed, startling Shikamaru who had been asleep on her lap.

"What's up, Ino?" Tenten asked.

"I have a chemistry test next!" Ino groaned and fell backwards on the grass.

"God, woman, stay still!" Shikamaru said testily.

"We do?!" Sakura exclaimed and stared at Ino wide eyed, who nodded. Sakura deflated and smacked her palm against her forehead, she completely forgot to study and she didn't know a thing about what the test was about.

"I think I'll skip it." She decided. Sakura saw Sasuke scowl at her and knew he disapproved. Sasuke was the top student and she knew he detested how Sakura sometimes skipped a class. Not that it really mattered because she was a model student herself and was passing all her classes with flying colours.

"Whatever, forehead."

Sakura leaned back and took a glance at her boyfriend's face, hoping he wasn't put out by her decision to skip a class. Sasuke was staring pointedly at the ground, maybe she was just imagining it but was he _blushing? _Sure enough there was a very light pink coating his cheeks, she would've missed it if she wasn't sitting so close. She turned her gaze over to Hinata, who was chatting happily with Kiba. Sakura sighed.

"I'm going to the bathroom," She announced and left the group sitting on the grass. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, but Sakura couldn't bring herself to enjoy it.

Her bathroom stall was like her own little slice of peace, a reprieve from the constant hassles of her life. Her parents, her popularity, her insecurities and her boyfriend just melted into vandalized walls and left her feeling beautifully numb.

Sakura collapsed on the lid of the toilet. She never, not once, dared to open that lid or god forbid even use these toilets, she was constantly afraid of finding a dead rat or something 1000 times worse in the bowl. A loud knock suddenly pushed her out of her thoughts.

"You alright in there, pinky?" It was the boy from before. Sakura felt her stomach do flips.

"What are you doing in here again you pervert?"

"Pervert?! I have a perfectly healthy fascination in women! Besides, if I really was a pervert I could just peek under the gap in the door—"

"Don't you dare!" Sakura yelled when she saw him kneeling in front of the door. She scowled when she heard his cheeky laughter. They fell into silence once his laughter died down.

"Anyway, are you okay, Sakura-chan?" He asked and he sounded so genuinely worried that it made Sakura's heart squeeze.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My boyfriend, who I've loved since I was 12, is just in love with someone else. No biggie," She replied cynically. He whistled lowly.

"That's rough. If it's any consolation, I know exactly how it feels. Loving someone who loves another," He said it so casually that Sakura almost thought he was lying, but he sighed sadly and she believed him.

"How long have you loved her?"

"Difficult to say. I honestly don't remember a time when I didn't." Sakura's heart clenched and a stray tear fell down her cheek and onto the faded blue tiles.

"How do you do it? How do you live with the fact that you may never get them to feel the same way about you?"

"Do you really wanna know?" He replied, his voice sounding heavy.

"I do," Sakura answered with conviction.

"Are you _really _sure you want to know?"

"Idiot! I said I wanted to know so out with it!" Sakura yelled and for emphasis banged her fist against the wall. She smirked smugly when she saw his leg flinch. He hesitated and Sakura wasn't sure he was going to answer.

"Just keep swimming."

A breath. A pause.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Eh! Sakura-chaaaan, don't laugh!"

"You…got…that…from a movie…you dumbass!" Sakura wheezed out between laughter. She just knew he was pouting behind the door.

"Hey! It's legitimate advice! What do you have against Finding Nemo anyway?!" He defended himself. Sakura laughed for a good minute, clutching her stomach that felt like it was on fire. Eventually he started to join in as well, and their laughter died down together.

"Thanks," She murmured.

"For what?"

"Doing what I thought was impossible. Cheering me up."

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan," He replied warmly.

"What's your name?" She asked eventually and frowned when he hesitated. "I told you my name; it's only fair you tell me yours."

"What if I don't want to tell you my name?" Sakura frowned.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't, but I have to call you something?" She heard him sigh and she felt guilty, which pissed her off because she only asked for his name! She opened her mouth to yell at him but he cut her off.

"You can call me Kyuubi. It's not my name, but it's something," He said eventually.

"Okay then, Kyuubi. So, since we missed out on our next lesson, will you stay here and talk to me?" She didn't know why but she suddenly felt so shy, but if the answering chuckle was enough to go by, then Kyuubi didn't mind.

"I couldn't think of anything better to do."

And they talked about meaningless stuff until the final bell rang, and when Sakura stood up to open the stall door, Kyuubi was gone. But Sakura knew that he would be back, and she started to look forward to their future meetings.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X**

It became routine.

Every Wednesday, Kyuubi would find her in the abandoned girls' bathroom, always in the same stall, always at the beginning of lunch, and they talked until lunch was over, occasionally they lost track of time and missed their last lesson of the day, but neither really minded that much since it rarely happened.

Kyuubi never told her his real name, nor did she ever see his face. Whenever she opened the stall door, he would always be gone. She sometimes tried to catch him off guard by yanking the door open halfway through their conversation, but he would always disappear, it was almost like he could read her mind. He expressed his displeasure to her about it and she eventually stopped trying to see his face.

"Why do you stay with him then?" He asked one Wednesday afternoon, after Sakura had finished one of her 'Sasuke rants'. The question caught her off guard, and she opened her mouth to tell the prying boy that she loved him, that's why she stayed with him. But she couldn't bring herself to actually say it, it felt strange and wrong and it surprised her so much that she didn't say a word.

"Tell me what she's like?" Sakura asked after a few minutes silence. She didn't need to elaborate about _who _she was talking about; Kyuubi's answering silence said it all. She almost thought her wasn't going to answer her, but he cut her off just as she was about to tell him to forget it.

"She's an idiot."

"WHAT!" Sakura exploded. "You can't say that about the girl you love, you dolt!"

"Yes, I can," He replied calmly. "It's because I love her that I can say it." Once again, Sakura was rendered speechless. He continued on.

"It's because I love her that I can say she's really thick-headed. She's a know-it-all, and has no problem putting people in their place if they tell that to her face. She may be smart and all, but she absolutely sucks at maths. She also sucks at walking in high heels; it's always funny to watch her stumble around. She has a wicked right-hook, I swear my jaw is broken from the last time she hit me, years ago.

She has a boatload of insecurities, and she secretly hates herself. She's easily jealous, but hates showing that side of her because she doesn't want to come off as clingy. I'm one of the few people who have seen her bad side, but it's only made me love her more. I'm not so selfish as to think that I'm perfect for her, because I'm not, but she's perfect for me. I wish her all the happiness in the world; I wish her everything she's ever wanted. One day I hope I'll have the strength to tell this to her face, but I don't have the ability to do that yet."

Sakura didn't know she was crying until she felt the droplets caress the skin of her hand. She had never heard something so selfless in her life; it made her heart ache for the boy—no, man on the other side of the door. She could feel the pure love radiating out of him and it shocked her that someone could have such selfless and pure feelings toward another human being in a world that was corrupted by hate, anger and greed. But it gave her hope nonetheless that someday, someone might feel the same way about her.

Sakura slid off the toilet lid and shuffled on her bum over to the door, she reached under the large gap and gently took a hold of Kyuubi's tanned hand. He flinched violently but Sakura kept a firm hold of his hand, not wanting to let go. He sighed and relaxed, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Thank you, Kyuubi," She murmured.

"For what?"

"For giving me hope, and courage," She rubbed her thumb over his hand. "There's something I need to do."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X**

Sakura marched purposefully to their usual lunch place. She was finally going to do it, she had been contemplating the idea, and Kyuubi had reinforced her decision.

They were sitting and laughing about something, Sasuke wasn't laughing, no he was smiling softly at Hinata. The sight, which not 15 minutes ago would've filled her with sadness, made her incredibly angry. She entertained the thought of punching him in the face and dumping him in front of the entire school, but she quickly shoved that thought away, knowing she had to do it the mature way.

"Sasuke," She called out to him, automatically grabbing everyone's attention at the lack of a certain suffix she always tagged onto the end his name. "Come with me, we need to talk." She turned and walked away quickly, not bothering to check if he was following. They walked in silence, Sakura leading the way and Sasuke following cautiously behind. She led him through the school and into a deserted science classroom that was always unlocked during lunch.

"What did you want to talk about?" His voice was distant, as usual, only this time Sakura finally understood why.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush and waste our time, so I'm just gonna say it." She took a deep breath. "Sasuke, I'm breaking up with you."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he took a step back, despite their relationship being a crummy one, he actually looked sad. This made Sakura want to take back everything she said but she remembered Kyuubi's words and her resolve was now steelier than ever.

"You're…breaking up with me?" The way he said it made it seem like he was more shocked about the fact that Sakura was doing the dumping and not the dumping itself. For the first time ever she was seriously pissed off at the arrogant bastard.

"What? You think I'm so obsessed with you that I wouldn't know what a pathetic relationship ours was? I admit I was in love with you and that blinded me to some things, but I finally see it now. I see it all." She remained cold and distant. A small part of her knew that she was handling this the wrong way, and if she wanted any kind of friendship with Sasuke she should be a bit gentler. But that side was overruled by the anger and bitterness coursing through her.

"You see it all? Pray tell, Sakura, what do you see?"

"I see that you're in love with Hinata." Once again, she managed to catch him off guard. "I see that you were only with me out of convenience, because you knew that Hinata didn't have feelings for you and you couldn't bare the idea of being alone. And me, being the stupid, naïve girl I was went right along with it. But I'm different now, I'm stronger and I'm not going to be in this toxic relationship anymore."

She felt amazing. She felt like she could jump off a building and grow wings, is this what it felt like to stand up to Sasuke and have a voice? Is this what it felt like to finally be free?

"I'm not the only one." Sasuke's voice broke her out of her reverie. At her confused look he elaborated. "I'm not the only who's in love with someone else. You've been sneaking off every Wednesday at lunch, and if you return you always have this look on your face. You're more distant than ever and you start smiling and blushing for no reason. I know this because you used to look at me that way."

Sakura wanted to yell and scream at him, tell him that he's the only one who's been unfaithful in their relationship but her voice got caught in her throat and her mouth grew dry. Why couldn't see force the words out of her mouth? It wasn't that hard, she didn't love anybody…did she?

And then it hit her.

"_Sakura-chaaan!" He groaned when she refused to share her drink with him. She knew he was pouting without seeing his face and, unable to refuse his voice, rolled her drink bottle under the door._

She never shared her drink with anyone, even Sasuke.

"_Do you ever wish you could go back in time and punch your younger self in the face?"_

"_All the time. What's brought this on, Sakura-chan?"_

"_It's just…When I was younger I was just the biggest brat. I was obsessed with Sasuke and popularity and my looks, I even bullied some people my own age just because they were different and I wanted to 'fit in'. There was this boy, Naruto I think his name was, that used to have the biggest crush on me, he was a little annoying sure, but he was so nice to me and I treated him like garbage. If only he hadn't moved away, then I could apologise to him in person."_

"_I-I think, wherever this Naruto is, he understands and forgives you for it," Kyuubi murmured and Sakura's heart felt lighter than usual._

She never talked about her past, even with Ino. And he even managed to make her feel better about it, which she thought was an impossible feat.

"_You know, that Naruto kid has moved back to Konoha. He even goes to this school, just telling you because—I dunno—you might want to apologise to him in person." _

"_I—I dunno, Kyuubi. I mean, I really want to apologise but… I don't think I can, not yet anyway."_

"_I understand, Sakura-chan. It's alright, take your time."_

She can talk about issues with him, and he won't judge her and always understands her reasons behind things.

"_I saw Naruto walking around school today. He was talking to Hinata and she was blushing, I think she might have a crush on him. Anyway, he saw me looking at him and I expected him to turn away in disgust, maybe glare at me, but he smiled at me! I was going to go up and talk to him but stupid Ino-pig pushed me away. But I saw him in the corridor on the way here and he looked really angry, so I kind of, ran the other way."_

"_I wouldn't be too worried. He probably spilt hot sauce all over his favourite t-shirt. Hot sauce is a bitch to get out of white shirts."_

_Sakura giggled._

No matter what, he always managed to make her laugh.

"_EEEH! Sakura-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying, did I upset you? Are you allergic to ramen? Oh god you are! And I just upset you talking about it, you'll never get to taste the food of the gods—"_

"_KYUUBI! I'm sorry; I just get a little…emotional around this time…and crampy."_

"_Emotional and… crampy? Ohhh, err, right…sorry."_

She could talk to him about embarrassing issues.

"_I wish somebody loved me like you."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_It's just, the way you speak about your girl, it just, makes me wish someone loved me as purely and deeply as you."_

"_Heh, don't worry, Sakura-chan, I know somebody out there does."_

But most of all, he gives her hope. He makes her feel like tomorrow is going to be better, that all her problems will just fly away while she sleeps. These last couple of weeks with Kyuubi have changed her in ways she can't imagine. She has grown stronger, she smiles a lot more genuinely, the weight on her shoulders has lightened.

And even though she doesn't know what he looks like, or his real name, Sakura knows. She's in love with him. Truly, honestly, in love with him.

"You're right. I am," She whispered to Sasuke, who was silent through her flashback series and revelation.

"Is it Naruto?" He asked suddenly and Sakura snapped her head up and stared at him. "You know he's in love with you? It's so blindingly obvious I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

"What? And no, it isn't him. It's someone else."

"I see." They stood in awkward silence for what felt like hours, but in reality only a few seconds had passed.

"You should tell him," Sasuke said out of the blue and looked away. "I mean, I admit we didn't have the best relationship but, I still want you to be happy, Sakura. And if this guy makes you happy then you should… go for it."

Sakura was shocked. She thought all this time that Sasuke didn't care for her at all, when in reality he did, just not in a romantic way. Sakura couldn't help herself; she launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. Sasuke grunted at the pinkette cutting off his air supply. He allowed her to hug him for a good minute before gently pushing her away.

"Only if you promise to tell Hinata how you feel," Sakura beamed and took delight in the light pink dusting his cheeks.

"Fine," He huffed and turned his head away, turning back into the old Sasuke she knew.

"Well, we should get back. The others are probably thinking we're having sex in a broom closet." Sakura laughed and the frown on his face before walking out of the classroom.

She was euphoric as she walked down the corridor. She had ended things well with Sasuke and realized her love for a certain bathroom dwelling boy.

"_You should tell him."_

Sakura stopped in her tracks, causing Sasuke to look back at her questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

"You go ahead, there's something I need to do." She didn't need to say anything more; he knew what she was going to do.

"Good luck." And with that continued walking.

Sakura ran. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, what she was running for she didn't know. Maybe because she felt she'd lose confidence if she didn't hurry. She skidded across the freshly buffered floor and burst into the abandoned girls toilets.

"Kyuubi?!" She called out but nothing but the dripping of the taps responded. She frowned; _maybe I should try again tomorrow?_

"No," She replied to her thoughts. "I have to do it now or…" Sakura was stumped. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what Kyuubi looked like or what his real name was. She only had small clues, and besides, he was in love with another girl.

"_She's an idiot."_ Kyuubi's voice echoed in her head from earlier. She didn't really pay a whole lot of attention to his words, she focused in his tone of voice rather than what he was saying. But thinking about it now it all started to click together.

"_She may be smart and all, but she absolutely sucks at math."_

"_She also sucks at walking in high heels; it's always funny to watch her stumble around."_

_She has a boatload of insecurities, and she secretly hates herself."_

"_I'm one of the few people who have seen her bad side, but it's only made me love her more."_

"_I-I think, wherever this Naruto is, he understands and forgives you for it."_

"_I wouldn't be too worried. He probably spilt hot sauce all over his favourite t-shirt. Hot sauce is a bitch to get out of white shirts."_

"_Heh, don't worry, Sakura-chan, I know somebody out there does."_

"Oh…my…god!" Sakura gasped and collapsed against the bathroom walls. It was there, right in front of her the entire time. She knew who he was, Kyuubi was…Without her realizing, tears fell from her eyes but she wiped them away in disgust. She refused to cry anymore.

With newfound determination, Sakura stood up and quickly walked out into the corridor, which was overflowing with students. That bastard would pay.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X**

"NAAAARUUUUTOOOOOOOOOO!" The screech echoed off the lockers, silencing every student in the hallway, including a blonde haired, blue eyed boy with whisker like scars on his cheeks. The cause of the shriek stood menacingly in the hallway, an aura of death surrounded her as she cracked her knuckles fiercely. Naruto Uzumaki gulped and took a step back, ready to run for hills.

"Sa-Sakura-chan," He stuttered nervously, looking around at the students in the hallway, silently begging them for help, but they all looked at him in pity, including Sakura's group of friends who were staring at the pinkette in confusion and horror.

Naruto was too occupied with looking for an escape route that he didn't notice the girl had advanced on him until she was less than a meter away.

"There's something I've wanted to do to you for a while now…" She hissed menacingly and Naruto half turned, ready to run before her hands grasped his collar and pulled him forwards. He braced himself for the inevitable punch but it strangely never came. Instead he felt something soft and warm on his lips. His eyes widened and it took a while for his brain to catch up with what was happening. _She was kissing him! _

Slowly, but surely, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her body against his. Sakura responded by encircling her arms around his shoulders. He was taller than she remembered.

Eventually Sakura had to pull away from him, if the cat calls were anything to go by then Sakura knew they had an audience. Naruto was a lot different than she remembered; he was tall and handsome, in his own boyish way, his hair was still a wild spiky mess of blonde but it suited him, his eyes were still the beautiful shade of blue she had ever imagined and his voice was a lot deeper and smoother, a far cry from the bratty kid he once was.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you idiot!" She growled and punched his head, taking delight in his answering curse and whimper.

"Sakura-chan, that was mean!" He pouted and gave her the puppy dog look from beneath blonde bangs, turning Sakura's insides into jelly.

"I'm not mean, what's mean is not telling me it was you behind the bathroom door this whole time!" Sakura felt like taking back her words when she saw the guilt on Naruto's face.

"I wanted to tell you, but I…was afraid at how'd you react. I mean, I don't exactly have girls lining up to date me. And you're you! Why would you want to be with someone like me?"

"I don't care about your dating history! And you shouldn't care about mine! All I know is that you…complete me, Naruto." The blonde boy grinned and the sheer beauty of it stunned Sakura into silence.

"Cheesy movie quote, I like it. Exactly how I pictured a girl professing her undying love for me!" Sakura couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, but she realized it didn't matter. Naruto took her hands in his and brought them up to his lips, kissing her fingers before grinning at her.

"I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I love you too, idiot Naruto."

**1 year later…**

Sakura Haruno.

Beautiful. Smart. Happily dating the amazing Naruto Uzumaki. Currently smiling so wide she feels her face might split in half.

"Naruto! Stop making stupid faces at the camera!" Kiba growled. Naruto laughed delightedly and ruffled his blonde spikes.

"Sorry, Kiba," He said apologetically, though everyone knew he wasn't sorry at all. Ruffling the dog lover's feathers was one of Naruto's favourite hobbies.

"Dobe, stop ruining the picture," Sasuke scowled but you could tell he was amused by the blonde's antics.

"Teme, it was already ruined with your ugly mug in the picture," Naruto retorted. Sasuke and Naruto had struck up an unlikely friendship after they started dating. It got continuously stronger until they were best friends, but they'd never admit it.

"Ugghh, here they go again!" Ino groaned as she watched the two bicker back and forth.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed and rested his head on Ino's shoulder, attempting to go back to sleep.

"Maa, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, you two should stop fighting," Hinata said, tugging on Sasuke's hand to try and diffuse the incoming fight.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and Hinata. The two had started dating not too long after Naruto and herself, they made an adorable couple and she couldn't help but be overwhelmingly happy for them. But unfortunately she could never break up a Naruto vs. Sasuke fight. There was only one person who could.

"OW! OW! OW! Sakura-chaaan, stop pulling on my ear!" Naruto whined as Sakura pulled.

"Only if you promise to stop causing trouble and take a nice photo!"

"Okay! I promise, please let me go." As promised, Sakura let go and Naruto fell back against the grass.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Kiba said and set the timer on the camera, the quickly dove into the group.

Sakura felt arms wrap around her waist and she smiled at the blonde idiot was staring at her lovingly. One year ago she would never have guessed she would be this happy, yet here she was, with someone she knew was her soul mate, surrounded by her best friends and a glittering engagement ring on her finger. She could never be happier.

**CLICK!**

* * *

**Whoooo!**

**That was a bitch to write but I love it!**

**Anyway, this is honestly one of my favourite stories I've written so far. I just love me some NaruSaku fluffiness!**

**I'd like to dedicate this to anyone who has ever felt nobody could ever love them, keep your chin up because somewhere in this big wide world is someone who loves you with their entire being. You are the Sakura to their Naruto, don't lose hope **

**PLEAAASE REVIEW! This is one of my favourite stories and I've worked really hard on this so feedback would truly be appreciated!**

**I love you all,**

**ZooperDooper.**


End file.
